ANGEL
by JemXRed
Summary: What were the odds of a Kid Icarus Angel and a Human joining up to help protect the planet from Underworld Forces? A negative 8 out of 100. But they manage to pull through anyway! A Rewrite of the previous ANGEL story by urs truly, Jem Warning: Expect random updates and Orignal Characters. Enjoy! Chapter 1 Updated: A Broken Angel/ A Regular Day (First 2 chappies combined)
1. A Broken Angel A Regular Day

_**Hello, you FF Readers! I am back, and making a rewrite of the ANGEL story, oh, so many people flamed mostly via PMing. However, my story, my ideas. So if you'd like to read a story based on the classic game itself, find another story, and please inform me of grammar/spelling, because no one's perfect. Thank you, and enjoy the rewrite of ANGEL!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

A Broken Angel

On the planet that many have lived on, there were realms. Realms of fire, sand, water, and grass existed on this planet. There was a vast amount of realms and each realm had their own god or goddess or even guardian. There were also inhabitable habitats in the realms. People inhabited the inhabitable, others had not. Such creatures were born in darkness and corruption; some others sprouted wings and lived in the clouds and sky. A large society grew on this planet. But such societies and vast amount of area and land also caused problems among the gods. They all wanted to expand their territory to other places. And in the same manner that people quibbled over small troubles, and creatures quibbled over their wants, the gods began to quibble over territory. However, unlike all the people and creatures on the planet, the gods were more superior and began to fight over it. This soon led to war in every corner of the planet. Though some of the battles were minor, one of the most violent wars that occurred in history was the war between the Goddess of Light and the Goddess of Darkness. These goddesses had co-ruled on an important part on the planet. However, as their titles say, Plautena, the Goddess of Light, fostered the growth of humanity. Medusa, on the other hand, held true to her title as Goddess of Darkness, poisoning the waters, drying up crops, and petrifying people. Since then, the two goddesses had fought against each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, in a fit of rage, Palutena won, changing Medusa into a cyclopic monster with millions, if not, trillions of snakes for hair, and was banished to the Underworld. However, this victory was not a grand one, as many people and creatures have died during the war, the air and ground torn apart. Nevertheless, the goddess was at ease, as well as the world. But it wasn't until Medusa began to plot revenge on the Goddess of Light after her banishment. She had later ambushed Palutena and her army just as soon as the goddess had a moment's rest, taking three special treasures away and imprisoning her in her own palace. However, Palutena had foreseen an attack from Medusa and sought assistance from a single creature, a creature of the sky, an Angel... This Angel wasn't like any other, he was a young warrior called Icarus. He was entrusted with a very special bow called the Sacred Bow, and with it, he journeyed through the Underworld, Overworld, and Skyworld to collect the three special treasures Medusa stole away and saved Palutena from Medusa. After obtaining the treasures, he used them to finally subdue the Goddess of Darkness, freeing Palutena and the world of her presence.

Years went by,and the gods were still bickering over territory, but it wasn't as bad. Icarus was well known on the planet, being one of Palutena's finest warriors in her army. However, he was ill fated: after defeating a horrible monster called Orcos, he had lost his ability to fly, having his wings burned up as he flew too close to the sun facing him.

Since then, there had been many tales about the planet at that time. Many, many years went by since then, as history became legends, legends became myths, myths became whispers, and whispers vanished into thin air. There hasn't been conflict with any of the gods and the people and creatures on, what is now called, Earth grew and adapted to newer things around them. They've grown into better, easier technologies, easily forgetting the "whispers of history" that is called Greek mythology. As people started saying, "Myths are myths," they started to lose interest in the gods that seemed to reign over the world many years ago. The gods, no longer fighting, had remained peaceful, always quiet, oh, so quiet that they only turn when something stirs them a little... However... That doesn't mean the monsters and other creatures other than humans don't exist any longer...

* * *

Hidden by a large mass of clouds... was a large town. This large town was seated on a chunk of land that was suspended in the air, being connected to other pieces of land by sturdy bridges. Sometimes, even the clouds nearby were sturdy enough to hold a couple of homes as well. Two veteran warriors live in that area, a mother and a father. As young as they may seem, age is keeping up with them, and yet, they still had a good, loving family for nearly 20 years. They had an elder son and two younger daughters. The eldest was called Chi, having his father's looks and his mother's spirit. The youngest was called Samantha, and although she was born blind, she had the strength and spirit of a thousand warriors. And finally the middle one... was a special case. She was called Jemina, and she was the odd one of the children. She avoided fights, she also stayed indoors most of all her life, and no one expected her to do anything special. Why? Well, she was a special case of an Angel. She was a Kid Icarus.

Kid Icarus was a term people of the sky used to indicate Angels who cannot fly. Kid Icarus' are also called descendants of Icarus, as he lost the ability to fly. They aren't born with wings of burnt feathers, but are born with small, fragile wings, too small to able to fly with, rendering them to stay grounded.

Since Jem couldn't fly like her other siblings, she stayed home nearly every day, lazying about for the last 16 years. However, she's only at work when her father is home with her, having her practice engineering work on his metallic arm, which replaced the arm he lost in a battle long ago. When her mother is home, she learns how to cook and maintain the house. She lived a life of comfortable confinement and protection...  
One day, she decided to work on a small invention outside. She had originally worn a pair of goggles around her neck and a long exomis-like dress that showed her arms and shoulders, allowing her little wings out. She had weak arm guards that were gilded in gold and wore small sandals. But today she threw on a cloak to avoid tainting her outfit with oil stains that were very stubbon to leave on white. It wasn't until she heard a familiar sound in the distance. She briefly looked up to see a vehicle zooming down the small stone road nearby. This vehicle was called an Exo Tank, a vehicle of the gods. It appeared in a mixture of bronze and gold in color and looked chariot-like, using a great jet propulsion. It had glowing green wheels and a single matching gem in the front; more noted were the three large stag-like blades that guarded the front. Its operator was a young Angel about her age. This boy had many brown tufts of hair on his head and blue eyes just like hers. He wore an exomis of white with red and gold hems decorating the edges on the tunic. The exomis was fastened on his right shoulder with a golden pin that had a large red jewel-like object embedded in it. A brown belt with silver lining the edges and a gold triangular buckle was fastened tightly around his waist. He wore blue tight under his tunic and had worn a pair of bronze and gold wrist cuffs, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm and another on his right thigh. He even wool sandals that were shin-high. Clearly this boy was dressed to impress as he came to a stop near her home.  
"Jem!" He cried, running to the home.  
"In back..." Jem called from the back of the house. She focused her attention more on her work than her guest, as it was only her childhood friend, Pit. If she were to describe Pit in any way possible, the first word that could out her mouth would be:  
"Noisy." She plainly said as Pit came running.  
"! Hey, is that anyway to treat your friend?" Pit asked sarcastically.  
"Abrasive. Vexatious. Extremely galling." She continued. Pit narrowed his eyes in annoyance.  
"...Anything else you'd say?"  
"...Yes. Despite all that..." Jem smiles as she worked. "You're still an awesome friend. Thanks for coming, despite your schedule." This made Pit finally grin.  
"Anything for you, Jem!" He laughed.

* * *

Pit was the Angel all of Skyworld knew about. Also being a Kid Icarus, he was a special one, as he was picked to be captain of the Light Goddess's royal army and even her most loyal servant, often giving him less time to be with his friends. However, many were puzzled by that selection. Pit was only 12 when he was chosen to serve the Goddess, Palutena. To top that off, he was a Kid Icarus, making him useless in sky battles. No one knew the true reason as to why he was chosen. Jem simply thought: _He was a splitting image of Icarus **himself**. _

* * *

"Pit? Is that you?" Jem's younger sister called out from her room.  
"Ah, yep! It's me!" He called back. The two heard a little gasp from the room and bare feet lightly pounded the floor as the small sibling ran to the back.  
"Pit, let's fight!" Sam was raring to go, wooden sword in hand. Pit laughed, agreeing to her request.  
"! Hey! Not back here!" Jem snapped. "You'll break my invention, and if you do, I'll break you."  
"Tch. Empty threats, Jem. Everyone in Skyworld knows that you can't fight, even if it were to save your life." Sam sneered. "!" Although she was blind, she was able to sense her older sister tense up and duck in time as Jem threw a wrench at her. Sam stuck her tongue out playfully.  
"Pit, let's practice in front!" She smiled as she ran out of the yard.  
"Alright, see you soon." Pit called. He turned to Jem. "After this, we'll hang out. Ok?"  
"...Hmph. Whatever." Jem got back her wrench and continued her work, Pit leaving her to fight Sam. It was only after 5 minutes things got rowdy even for Jem.  
"Hey!" Jem shouted. "Keep it at a reasonable level, will ya!" But her efforts were in vain. Growling, she stands up, collecting her materials. "That's it. I hate working in a noisy environment. I'll work on this tomo-" She didn't finish her sentence nor couldn't she. She had stepped on the wrong part of the house's back yard, the part that was thinning out, and broke through the clouds. She could've shouted out in fear as she lost her footing, but couldn't bring herself to do so, as she was falling...falling fast... dangerously fast.  
"..." Jem watched as the hole she fell from began to grow smaller until it merely merged in with the clouds in the sky. She thought that trying her wings would be useless, after all:  
"I am a Kid Icarus. I'll... just disappear." She finally whispered in the air, knowing her fate. She closed in on the ground under her and simply closed her eyes, waiting for the snap and crack in her body to commence. What she didnt expect was a very rough, but, yet, cushioned crash landing, and she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

A Regular Day

Wake up. Eat breakfast. Put on uniform. Go to school. Come back home. Do homework. Eat dinner. Go to bed. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Put on uniform. Go to school. Come back home. Do homework. Eat dinner. Go to bed. This was the basic routine for any high-schooler attending school in the city of Mao. Such a high-schooler always followed this routine.

Mao was a beautiful city in a large country that flourished from a tiny town. And not only was it beautiful, it was the most populated city in the country. It had high buildings, busy streets, and was practically lit up with many neon lights and colors. Mao also did have their sense of nature too, as it had several nature preserves, beaches, parks, and valleys. There were many places to go learn, work or have fun. Days were nearly the same everyday and people liked it.

"..." Eyes opened as a young man stared drowsily at the flashing alarm clock. His green eyes were heavy and dulled with sleep, forcing him to close his eyes again.  
"...Yap! Yap!" a sudden noise forced his eyes open again. He glanced up and in the way of his clock was a small black Shiba Inu with dark, almost black, green eyes and unique fur designs, where her black-brown coat hung loosely on her back and head, and a lighter coat covered her belly area, her paws and even a bit of her cheeks. She wore a silver necklace collar with several homemade tags. The little Shiba barked happily at the boy, licking his face. This made him close his eyes and turn away, but the Shiba continued to lick his face over and over again. Finally, the boy laughed quietly and sat up in his bed. He held the puppy carefully in his hands.  
"Morning, Medli..." he smiled. He then pitched his voice up and said. "Good morning, Master! How'd you sleep?" "Oh, I slept fine until you woke me up." "Well, I'm sorry! but you always never get up on time to go to school and-"  
"Red? Are you talking to that dog of yours again?" A voice called from downstairs, shutting the boy up.  
"N-No!" Red placed Medli down on his bed, getting up. "I'm just... doing some character improvs for class!" He went and got himself ready for breakfast, putting on his slippers and running downstairs. Medli followed him eagerly. When Red reached the bottom, he had already seen his younger bother getting ready to leave.  
"Hey, make sure to arrive to school on time, this time." his brother warned him.  
"Yes, Mother." Red grumbled sarcastically as he walked into the Kitchen. When his brother opened the door, Red called out, "Lucas, watch out on your way to school." Lucas smiled.  
"Okay!" lucas went on this way. Red's smile began to cease as the door closed behind him.  
"..." Red looked at the clock. It was almost 7:30 in the morning, but Red didn't start until about 9. Red sighed and proceeded to fix himself some eggs and bacon, dropping some in Medli's bowl.  
"Yip!" Medli happily accepted the food, eating it hungrily. Red stared at his breakfast before reluctantly eating. _This... was going to be a boring day..._

After eating, he readied himself for school. He took his shower, brushed his teeth and changed into his school uniform, a suit based uniform of black. He wore a black t-shirt under a school suit jacket, with red lining the edges of the collar and cuffs. He wore slightly baggy but still fitted black business pants and wore midnight black sneakers. A school logo in the form of a pin was fastened on the collar of his jacket. He threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and stared at himself. He looked pretty normal... _For me, that is._ His jet black hair settled from its wet phase to its semi dry spikiness, his bangs messily covering his green eyes.  
"..." Not pleased, he fixed his bangs, lightly brushing them over to his left side. "...There." He sighed. He returned to the first floor and walked toward the door, opening it slightly.  
"I'm leaving, Medli. Don't you go chewing up things."  
"Yap, Yap!" Medli pounced on at his legs, begging to be petted. Red smiled and obliged, ruffing the fur that sat on her head.  
"I'll be back soon, okay?" Red smiled, standing up. He walked out of his home, locking the door. Turning around, he glanced down the road to where his school was._ Yep... Same as yesterday..._ he thought. He sighed softly, grabbing his bike from the back of his home and cycled off.

Red was right. Nothing new had happened at all in his school life that day. Same schedule, same teachers, same routes, same way. He was as bored as a boring brick. Time was shortened and before he knew it, he was waiting for his "friends" outside of the school after classes had ended.  
"..." One by one, his friends had come up to him, telling him about "projects" that have to be done, or "family outings" that couldn't be avoided. he was used to those excuses; it was the norm for him. He did, however, need to wait for Lucas's club to finish, which would taken a while. Sighing to himself, he walked off to an isolated area in a nature preserve owned by the school. He then finished all the work that was given to him and read manga he brought to pass the time. After a while, he checked the time on his cell phone.  
"Hm, 3:40? i think it's about time for me to wait by the school for him." Red mumbled. He recollected his things, stuffing them in his bookbag. "Sigh, I'm exhausted .." He groaned and stretched out his arms in the air. He opened his eyes upon the sound of something...odd.  
"What the-?" Red strained his focus on the odd noise. The branches above and around him shook and snapped, which made it hard for him to figure out from which direction the sound was coming from in the first place.  
"..." Red stood quiet as the snapping eased. Finally, the last moment of noise broke the silence. Red looked up to where the sound came from: above him. He looked up, and a streak of brown zoomed toward him, nearly too fast that he couldn't make out what it was. His immediate reaction was to unintentionally raise his arms to catch it. The object hit him and surprised him, as he immediately registered it as lightweight. The force knocked him back hard. **THUD!** went his head. As the world spun into darkness around him, his final thought was: _I take everything back._

* * *

_**Well, the first chapter was sorta similar to the one in the old ANGEL story. But there were differences. ^^ I hope you enjoyed.**_


	2. Companion

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kid Icarus: Uprising in any way, shape or form, but one of the million if not trillions of copies that are sold at game stores world-wide. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Companion

_A deafening silence. No more of the winds hitting my face... Where am I?_  
"...N-Ngh..." Jem slowly opened hey eyes, stunned at what she saw: grass. She remained quiet for a couple of moments before a single thought registered itself in her head. _I'm alive._ Jem slowly pushed herself up as she made sure no bones were broken by slowly stretching out her limbs.  
"Hm?" She noticed something odd about the ground; she didn't think that the ground had emergency padding for falling objects. She lightly squinted her eyes to focus her blurred sight on whatever had broken her fall. She then gasped softly when she saw a boy on the ground under her. He was unconscious. He had a look on his face that made it seem like he was sleeping, his hair messily pushed off of his forehead, showing his left side. Jem studied him for a moment. _A human? Did I land on him?_ After a while, a blush slowly crept on her face lightly. _Well... he is pretty-!_  
"Ngh..." His peaceful sleeping face suddenly twisted into a pain-stricken face, as if he were experiencing a nightmare.  
"...Maybe." Jem finally spoke, getting off. "Hang on. I'll find some help." She started to take off to the path to lead to the school.  
"...W-Wait." A small whimper called out to her. Jem froze in her tracks and turned to the boy, lowering her head. His eyes were faintly open and his head was turned to her. Jem held her breath after being called out. The boy say up, holding his head. "I'm fine, so don't worry about it."  
"Oh..." Jem replied quietly. She turned back to the boy and looked at him as he stood. He brushed himself off and turned to her.  
"Now," he started. He faced Jem and suddenly his calm face was replaced with a rather annoyed one. "Ever heard of a **parachute**?!" Jem jumped at the sudden change of attitude.  
"A what?"  
"You know, the thing that helps keep from hurting yourself when you **FALL** out of the **SKY**!" the boy argued. Jem didn't reply for she was stunned beyond belief. _Are all humans angered this easily?_ she thought. "I'm flattered that you were going to get help and all, but just falling on me without apologizing isn't cool."  
"...Sorry." Jem replied. "Sorry for landing on you. But I have absolutely no idea what a parachute is. I fell from Skyworld an-"  
"'No idea what a parachute is?!' You've got to be kidding me! You expected that cloak of yours to magically help you land safely?!" the boy cried. Jem held a puzzling look on her face.  
"Are all humans this...excited at their first meetings?"  
"'**Humans**?' What are you, an alien or a crazy weirdo?"  
"How rude," Jem frowned slightly. "I'm not an alien or a crazy weirdo. I'm an Angel." The boy's eye twitched a bit in aggravation before he pinched the bridge of his nose lightly.  
"Ok... So, you mean to tell me that you're an Angel? Then, I bet you were some Angel who couldn't fly at all!" he hinted with some sarcasm.  
"That's right." Jem didn't note that, only making him lose his temper completely.  
"You know what: Goodbye." the boy grabbed his bag and trudged past Jem, who soon was in deep thought. Jem suddenly gasped and followed him close by.  
"Wait! If you're a human... that must mean that I'm on Earthworld, right?"  
"Yeah, whatever." the boy mumbled, notably tired of talking to her.  
"..." Suddenly Jem Beamed. "This is Earthworld! So are the rumors really true?" She snatched his cell phone from him.  
"Hey!"  
"So this thing... is what?" Jem flipped it open. "A button thingy?"  
"Give me that!" He snatched it back from her. "It's a cell phone, _baka_."  
"? Baka? What's that?" Jem wondered.  
"Tch, it means 'stupid', 'fool, 'idiot', 'moron', 'dummy', **Baka**." the boy replied.  
"Well, that's mean. My name isn't Baka, it's Jem." She replied.  
"Whatever." the boy clicked his tongue and stalked away from her. He arrived in time to meet his little brother, who was sitting away from the wave of students that pooled out of the school.  
"Lucas!" The boy's little brother looked up and smiled.  
"Red!" Lucas ran up to him to join him.  
"How was your club?" Red asked.  
"Good as always!" Lucas beamed. He then noticed Jem, who was standing near Red. "Who's that? Your new girlfriend?"  
"! What? No way!" Red frowned at his comment. "Just weirdo I found..."  
"I'm Jem."  
"Ah, I'm Lucas." Lucas replied. Jem nods.  
"So I heard."  
"...Lucas, let's go." Red growled, walking past Jem.  
"Oh... alright..." Lucas followed after Red. Jem studied the two as they walked away. Red, according to her, seemed to be almost 6 feet, wearing his business-like uniform, while Lucas, in comparison, seemed to be about a good 4 or 5 inches shorter than him. Lucas wore a military like uniform, without the hat and jacket, and the camo designs. She also noticed that he had leg braces, as they notably squeaked was he walked.  
"..." Jem would've just started wandering around the school until nightfall if she hadn't noticed the leg braces. Very intrigued, she followed them down the stairs of the large school campus grounds.

* * *

"Erm... Red?" Lucas was standing on the back pegs of Red's bicycle, as Red rode back home.  
"Hm? What is it?"  
"...That girl's following us..."  
"! WHAT?!" Red looked back to be hit with surprise: Jem was running after them, and surprisingly keeping up. "...What is WRONG is her?!" Red started to pedal faster.  
"!" When Jem saw this, she tried to run faster. At first she managed to catch up, but slowly she began to see that the bike was really leaving her and that she was slowing down by a lot.  
"..." By then, Jem was already out of sight. "She's gone."  
"Phew..." Red sighed with relief. "Finally...!" He turned around to see that Jem was catching up again. "What the-!" He had to stop for the stoplight, and Jem ran in front of the bike, holding the cape of her cloak to avoid it from dragging on the ground. She leaped on the handles of his bike.  
"WHAT?!" Red cried out in frustration.  
"I wanna know more of this simple vehicle you call a bicycle!" Jem cried.  
"Get off!"  
"No!"  
"Red, let's just go." Lucas whined.  
"What?!"  
"Please...?"  
"..." Red sighs heavily, glaring at Jem. "Fine." He starts to steer with her on in front of her. "Just don't move so much."  
"Okay!" Jem smiled. After a long while, of trying to veer them safely through the streets, Red and the group arrived in front of the house the brothers lived in. Lucas was the first to hop off the bike. He runs to the door, opening it carefully.  
"It's clear..." he called out. Red hopped off after Jem followed Lucas.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. No mess, no sound."  
"...What?" Red hurried into the house, looking around. "Medli?! Come here, girl! Medli?"  
"Who's Medli?" Jem wondered. Just when she wondered that, the little puppy came running out of nowhere, running through Red's legs.  
"Yap yap!" She barked loudly, pouncing on Jem.  
"! Kyah!" She cried out in surprise, making her fall backwards. The little pup stood on her chest, growling at her.  
"Gasp! Medli, no!" Red screamed, but Medli paid no attention to him. "Medli!"  
"Grrrrrr...!" Suddenly Medli backed up a bit and sat on her lap, allowing her to sit up and gently pet her head.  
"...Wha?" Red was baffled at two things: that his dog went and attacked a person, and that Jem actually calmed her down without doing anything. "H-How'd you do that?!" Jem shrugged.  
"Is this some sort of miniature dog? It's so fluffy." She sighed, as Medli obediently got off her.  
"She's called a **puppy** and her name is Medli." he sighed as Medli strolled back in the house as if she had never did a thing. Jem walked in, looking around.  
"Pardon the intrusion." She replied softly as she looked around. "You guys live here by yourself?"  
"No, we live with our dad, but he goes on business trips a whole lot, so we hardly see him."  
"Any other siblings?"  
"They moved out." Lucas replied. "So, we normally have the house to ourselves."  
"What about your mother?" Jem asked. The two froze a bit, remaining silent. "...? What's wrong?"  
"...She's dead." Red said quietly.  
"! Oh... I'm sorry." Jem looked down, not realizing she sort of crossed the line.  
"No...No it's fine. It's just...nothing, forget it." his voice cracked a bit as he headed towards the kitchen.  
"...Uh! So, Jem, what brings you here?" Lucas asked, feeling the tension in the air.  
"Oh, I fell from Skyworld." Jem smiled.  
"...'Skyworld'?" Lucas asked.  
"Yes. I'm an Angel...oh, well, a Kid Icarus. I can't fly." Jem replied sheepishly.  
"..." Lucas stared at her. He looked like he was going to say something when Red audibly mumbled something in a different language that caught Lucas's attention. "!" Soon, Lucas started arguing with him in the same language, often saying Jem's name in a weird way. Jem silently watched them, obviously confused. Finally, Lucas turned back to her and apologized.  
"? What-"  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it" Lucas replied quickly. "Are you hungry? I'll prepare something for you."  
"Oh, thank...you..." Jem trailed off, as she was distracted by the amount of noise that occured outside the house. "A party..?" The boys turned their attention to the noise too.  
"...That doesn't sound like any party." Lucas replied softly. Red went up to the living room window and peered out carefully, and to much of his horror, the noise had belonged to screaming people, those that were running away from...balloons?  
"Wha?" Red was very puzzled at the scene. The things people were running away from looked like balloons: red, round, and floating. Only...these balloons had tentacles. And a large eye. And no strings.  
"! A Monoeye!" Jem shrieked above his head. Red winced harshly in pain.  
"A what?" Red asked. Jem backed up from the window, her skin growing pale.  
"An enemy...from the Underworld... but I don't get it! They should've been sealed away there!" Jem mumbled. She suddenly gasped. "Medusa." Her eyes widened in shock upon this realization. "They're here... because of Medusa's revival!" She bolted to the door, stopping briefly.  
"Jem?!" Lucas called out.  
"..." Jem turned to Lucas suddenly. "Do you have any type of materials that you aren't using now?!"  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Please, bring them to me! This is urgent!" Jem told him.  
"Wait, what's going on?!" Red shouted as Lucas ran upstairs.  
"Medusa has been revived."  
"Medusa?! But she's- that's all Greek mythology!" Red screamed.  
"...To you humans, it's that. But to us, it's history. And, right now, history is coming back to plunge Earthworld into corruption and despair!" Jem shouted at him.  
"Jem, I got them!" Lucas came running back down, holding a bunch of materials in his arms.  
"Thank you." She took them away from his arms and placed them on the table, sorting through them quickly.  
"What are you doing?" Lucas asked her.  
"Making a weapon." Jem replied quickly, pulling out a few gears and scraps of metal from the pile. "This should do." She pushed the rest of the pile away and set the ones she chose on the table. "Prepare to be amazed."  
"?" Red and Lucas looked at each other with confused and panicked looks.  
Jem closed her eyes, as she allowed her hands to hover gently over the heap in front of her. With much concentration and very little time, the materials began to glow slowly and float gently in the air. Soon it started to materialize into dusts of light and take on a new form and shape. The light slolwy faded, giving a product of refined metal, sharpened and glowing, the gears now in place. The new product looked like a slightly larger but shorter in length pistol gun, with a heavy duty cover of blue, white and gold. She carefully held it in her hand and inspected it from head to toe.  
"..." Red and Lucas shared the same look on their face: bewilderment. Jem tested out the sharpness of the blade by cutting the end of her cloak.  
"Hm. Sharp enough. Hey, can one of you throw something in the air?" Jem asked. Red reluctantly did, tossing a throw pillow in the air. Jem took aim quickly. As she did, the barrel of the weapon shined with light and suddenly fired, blasting a bright bullet of light into the pillow. When it fell, the pillow was burnt, the stuffing flying everywhere. Red stared at the now brunt-to-a-crisp pillow, eyes popping out of his head. He glanced at Jem, who stood up casually.  
"...Wha? What?" Red only was able to mumble this words. Jem sighed softly and walked towards the door.  
"I'm want you guys to stay put...I'm gonna try and get rid of these monsters."  
"Wait, what?!" Lucas cried out. "You'll get killed!"  
"No I won't. Hurt? Maybe. Killed? Definitely not." Jem replied coolly.  
"But...But-!" Lucas stammered.  
"What are you?" Red suddenly asked. Jem turned to him, brows burrowed in unsureness. Finally she smiled and turned back to the door, opening it. She started walking out the door, blade in hand. She reached up to her collar, yanking off the cloak, revealing her exomis-like dress.  
"...!" To much of the brothers' surprise, they saw white wings on her back, that flexed outwards when the cloak was removed. The feathers on them shined from the now reddened sky. Despite the small size, they were **real**.  
"...An Angel...?" Red gasped.  
"Stay inside!" Jem called out. She raced out into the street and turned her attention onto the Monoeyes that attacked the people below. "Hey!" The monsters didn't pay her any mind. "Hellloo?!" Still nothing. She sighed to herself and aimed at a leading Monoeye, killing it in one shot. The creature that had been following the currently slayed creature stopped and turned to the shooter.  
"See me? An Angel?" Jem turned around and fanned her wings tauntingly. "I'm all weak and vulnerable~!" The Monoeyes angrily followed her as she made chase. Meanwhile Red and Lucas simply stood there like statues.  
"...She..." Red stammered.  
"Had wings!" Lucas completed his sentence, looking at him. Lucas actually looked more excited than frightened and awe-struck.  
"Lucas...She..." Red was again cut off, but not by Lucas.  
"YAP!" Medli and bounded through the door in a flash and Red had just caught her dashing through the streets in the same direction Jem had headed in.  
"Medli, no!" Red cried out. He dashed back into his house, and grabbed something from the hallway closest, slamming it shut. "Lucas, stay put, and lock the doors!"  
"Wait! Red, where are you going?!"  
"I need to save Medli!"  
"But-"  
"STAY!" Red shouted out. Lucas appeared stunned for a while and finally nodded. Red grabbed his bike from the front yard and pushed himself into the streets after dumping what has appeared to be a bow and quiver of arrows into the basket behind his bike. He furiously pedaled through the streets and rode into the city. It was utter chaos: crashed cars, people running away, police firing at the many new monsters, that seemed to multiply faster than they can shoot.  
"Damn..." Red muttered. There was no sign of Jem or Medli.  
"AAAAHHH!" Red jumped at the high pitched shriek as a serpent like monster surrounded a young woman who was protecting her small children.  
"!" Red froze, mind completely slate blank. Finally registering a thought to his brain, he reached for his bow and an arrow quickly and took his aim. However, his hands weren't steady, shaking from the fright of the chaos that surrounded him. _I...I can't think... I'm scared... What if I miss? Will I hit that woman? Or will that serpent get to her before- _Suddenly, mid-thought, the serpent suddenly exploded into a ball of light, quickly fading away.  
"Huh?" Red hadn't seen that coming. _Did I do that?_ He wondered as he watched the mother and her children run off.  
"Red!" Red turned to the caller. Same blade-gun in hand, Jem stood behind him, panting. She was carrying Medli in her other arm, who happily barked a hello.  
"Jem! Medli!" Red gasped.  
"Here!" Jem handed Medli back to him. "I told you to stay put!"  
"Yeah, but-"  
**CRASH!****  
**"...That can wait!" Jem growled softly, spinning on her heels and she took off again. Red didn't know what to do but just stand and watch. It was until he realized Medli was trying her best to squirm her way out of his arm.  
"Hey, hang on-! Medli!" Medli successfully leaped out of his arms, running after Jem. "Medli, no!" Red grabbed his quiver of bows, ditched his bike, and took off after his dog.  
"Yap!" Medli caught up with Jem, who was just finishing off a bunch of Monoeyes that attacked a police car. "Grrr!" Medli latched on to her dress, tugging on it constantly.  
"Whoa! Stop, stop it, you miniature dog!" Jem yelped. Medli let go and barked at her angrily, something Jem never seen before. "...Wait, you're trying to tell me something, right?" Medli barked again and looked towards the direction of a large baseball stadium in the distance. She kept barking repeatedly, constantly glancing at Jem's direction.  
"...? A stadium...! That's it!" Jem started running in that direction. "Now go to your master now!"  
"Arf!" Medli ignored her, running past her. After a few feet, she stopped to look at Jem, panting. Jem stood there for a while too, staring at the pup in front of her. Finally, she broke into a smile.  
"Well, alright then, let's go!" Jem followed the pup through the near filled streets, slaying many of the Underworld monsters that tried to cross their path.  
"...Aroo?!" Medli suddenly stopped running, head up high.  
"? What is it, girl?" Jem stopped too.  
"..." Medli sniffed the air carefully, her ears pointed up high and twitching. Her whole body seemed to tense up, as if she were trying to get a better grasp at the situation around her. Suddenly, she cowered, a growl slowly conjuring in her throat, and she backed up slowly to Jem's feet. She was looking away from the stadium now, growling to whatever was behind them. Jem, the entire time, was still, silently watching Medli's reactions and was trying to register what's going on. She's hasn't truly seen a real dog before, never mind a puppy, and her only knowledge of dogs were that they were a man's best friend.  
"**...!**" Suddenly, the feathers on her wings rifled up. She knew that feeling too well, so she scooped up Medli in her arms quickly and tumbled outwards a building that stood next to her. Just then, the ground shook, and heat singed her skin. She also knew that feeling as well: fire. She quickly draped Medli with the flow of her dress to prevent the fire from harming the pup, and just as quickly as it came, the fire was gone. That didn't mean the heat pass away though. Jem's skin felt clammy, the heat not helping it, and it was near close to red in color. Jem briefly looked up to see footprints in the street. Upon a closer realization, the footprints were larger than a car and that they were burnt right through the asphalt of the street. She then turned her attention to the stadium. A large fireball was bounding its way to the large building.  
"..." Jem frowned, but then Medli whimpered from under her clothes. "Oh... sorry." She set her down on the ground. Medli shook suddenly and let out a cry that made jem lift her up again.  
"The ground is still too hot. She has sensitive paws, you know." Jem jumped at the voice and twirled to face the owner. There was Red, standing before her, panting. His skin was notably red and clammy as well, and his neat uniform were in tatters. He was down to three arrows.  
"Red..." She hands Medli to him again. "Now, I want you to go back home. I've found a way to stop this." She turned back to the stadium, but abruptly stopped. Red had grabbed her wrist.  
"...No."  
"No?! Red, you have a little brother and a mini dog to take care of. I'll be fine." Jem sighed.  
"Why are you so sure of that?!" Red frowned. "You may know a lot by these things, but your safety is being threatened too!" Jem gave a weak smile.  
"I'm an Angel. I'll be fine." She pulled away and ran for the stadium, leaving Red standing there, struck with confusion. Medli whimpered softly in his arms, and Red slightly tightened his fist.

Jem dashed into the stadium doors, finding her target.  
"I knew it was you, from the looks of your trail, Twinbellows!" Jem shouted, as a flaming ferocious beast stood the seating stands before her. It was very large and looked like a demonic dog. Its body were a dark color of red, long fur engulfed in bright flames. The beast bore only a single large metal brace with a broken chain attached to it on its paw. It notably had two heads, both wearing similar spiked collars with broken chains hooked to the front. It wore an intimidating mass of bone armor along its back, with funnel like spouts where fire bursted from it every so often. It growled viciously at Jem, who growled back tauntingly.  
"I may not have defeated you, but I do know one thing: You're way too-" Jem didn't finish her sentence as she was smacked suddenly by Twinbellows' sudden pounce on her. The impact sent her flying through the air but she quickly caught herself, landing safely on her feet. "Hey! That was not nice!"  
"Grrr!" Twinbellows slowly stalked her, watching her movements carefully. Jem did too, but once she saw the moment to strike, Twinbellows opened its mouth, each head spewing a large stream of fire at her. Jem gasped and quickly dashed through the flames in ultraspeed, that gave her a moment's chance of invincibility.  
"Hey!" Jem shouted. She aimed her Blade at Twinbellows and numerous shots fired out of the barrel of the gun. Twinbellows howled loudly in pain, and crouched into a pouncing position.  
"!" Jem suddenly broke into a run. "I maybe have been able to get the mini dog to stop that, but I doubt it'll be the same for you!" Jem was able to dodge, barely, the sudden pounce it broke into. Twinbellows crushed the wall of the stadium as it leaped to attack Jem. Growling, it lunged for Jem again. Jem had just recovered from the duck and roll from the last attack, before seeing that Twinbellows lunged her again. It was too late, and she found her laying on the rubble of anther part of the stadium walls and Twinbellows growling above her.  
"Damn..." Jem muttered softly. She also couldn't find her weapon anywhere, either.  
"Grrr..!" Twinbellows bore its teeth threatening and was about to bite at Jem when one the heads suddenly whimpered loudly, making the two withdraw suddenly.  
"Huh?" Jem looked up to see that the right head was trying to scrap a metal arrow out of its eye. _Wait... Angels can only make arrows of light... so..._ Jem looked back to where the arrow was seemingly was shot, and she couldn't believe her eyes: Red stood at anchor's position, panting softly, his emerald eyes darkened with determination. Medli stood on his shoulders, paws on his head. She growled at Twinbellows. Twinbellows return the growl with a might bark.  
"Red..." Jem didn't move when she saw him. She was too stunned to see that a human actually hit a monster of the Underworld of this size! Red started running around Twinbellows, as the monster growled viciously at him. It hurled many fireballs at him but Red swiftly dodged all of them. In mid jump, as he flipped over a fireball, he fired another arrow, striking the other head's nose. Twinbellows howled in pain and swiped the arrow off of its nose, crouching for a lunge attack.  
"Gasp!" Red broke into a run, to avoid the attacks. "Jem!"  
"! Y-Yes?!" Jem called out. Red threw something at her and she successfully caught it. It was her blade gun.  
"Finish it off! I'm only down to one arrow!"  
"Right!" Jem stood and ran after the lunging beast When she came up close to its feet, she swiped the blade repeatedly at its legs, making gashes into them. Twinbellows roared and jumped around to face Jem, who had jumped up high just then to meet with its heads.  
"Down, boy!" Jem cried, dealing the last blow on it, the simplest swipe across their faces.  
"ARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" Twinbellows howled one last cry of pain before turning into light and exploding into the air. Jem watched the light fade away, and she briefly turned to look at Red, who finally stopped running and was trying to catch his breath. Jem started walking to the boy on the ground, when she noticed the now-returning-to-blue sky darkened a bit.  
"I knew... she was alive." Jem said softly and she looked up to the sky to see some dark clouds reforming into a strange silhouette shape. "What are you up to this time...?"  
"Jem?" Red called out as he stood up.  
"Thank you, Red" Jem smiled brightly at him. Red walked over to her and threw his tattered jacket over her. "!" She blushed at the sudden action but soon hissed slightly when Red grabbed her wrist and yanked her to walk. "Ow!"  
"You have soooo many things to explain when we get back!" Red growled. "Like one: how are things gonna repair tomorrow?!"  
"Most of the work will be done overnight. Dont worry about it!"  
"Dont?! Jem!"  
"Relax! Lady Palutena's probably got that part under control. Though I have to say: I'm rather very proud of myself for defeating a monster like that." She beamed again. "That's normally the job for the captain of the Lady's royal bodyguards."  
"...You're sooo gonna explain everything to me." Red mumbled, walking with her through the streets.  
"...! Wait. So, you're accepting me?"  
"Sigh... Sure, whatever." Red's bangs covered his face gently, making it unsure whether he was serious or not.  
"Alright!" Jem cheered, running off.  
"Ah, wait, slow down!" Red called out chasing after her.

And so, that day, when the Angel came crashing down to Earth, marked a very important day. Where the Angel sees the reality of Earth. When the Angel and the Human meets. When the Angel finds her first companions.

* * *

_**Oh phew... this really took a while... -.- But I'm glad it's finally done XD. Also, if you guys haven't noticed Chapter One actually has 2 parts about Jem and Red so don't miss it! Thnx!**_


End file.
